Brandon Taylorian
"Then came the time to let the world into my world." '' ''"I believe my biggest fear is to live a life of normality." "My faith is strongest when the night sky is clear." ― Cometan Brandon Reece Taylor (July 1, 1998), better known by his professional name Brandon Taylorian, and mononymously known as Cometan, is a British philosopher, author, entrepreneur, diarist, and composer, as well as the Founder both The Jesse Millette Company, officially known as The People’s Constitutional Company of Jesse Millette , and The Philosophy of Millettism. Since the idea of Jesse Millette first came to Taylorian on his fifteenth birthday in July 2013, the character, the narratives, and the surrounding fictional world have grown, and has transcended into the real world in the form of Taylorian’s philosophical works. Born in Preston, Lancashire, England, Taylorian grew up between two separated parents, seven siblings, two sets of grandparents, and a whole host of cousins, and other relatives. Feeling of a decidedly “unknown identity” with regards to himself up to the age of fifteen, Taylorian’s life change forever when, on the day of his fifteenth birthday, an idea came to him that he should make his own fictional mystery detective, after “loving reading the Nancy Drew Series and The Hardy Boys Series”. Publishing the precursory edition of Jesse Millette and The Phantom’s Curse on 7 November 2017Taylorian, B (2017). Jesse Millette and The Phantom's Curse. Amazon, Inc. ISBN 978-1973242352., Taylorian’s public literary career began, but there remains four and a half years of conceptual, personal, and intellectual development before the publication of the precursory edition that continues to be in occurrence today. Taylorian has been a member of The Royal Institute of Philosophy since he was twenty years old. Name Although widely known through his professional name, Brandon Taylorian, the name with which he was born was Brandon Reece Taylor. Having a surprisingly strong affinity with the construction of Armenian names, Taylorian, during the lengthy process of picking his author name, decided to drop his middle name, and constructed his last name by adding ‘ian’ to the end in the effort of creating a totally distinct, and unique name, as Taylorian had been told that his birth name was too generic. Early Life (Pre-Jesse Millette) Birth, family, and childhood Taylorian was born to Sean Taylor, a vending machine business owner, and Louise Counsell, a hairdresser and salon owner, on 1 July 1998 in Sharoe Green Hospital, Preston, Lancashire, England, at approximately 5:00pm in the afternoon. His parents had enjoyed seven years together before Taylorian’s birth, but when Taylorian was four years old, the relationship imploded in 2002. The separation of his mother and father is said to have been the main reason for Taylorian having the fictional character of his creation, Jesse Millette’s parents divorced. Taylorian’s grandparents, Derek and Irene Taylor, on his father’s side, and Bill and Hilda Warbrick, on his mother’s side, played a large role in Taylorian’s upbringing. Taylorian would spend much of the weekends of his childhood on the grounds of Derek and Irene Taylor’s house near Longmeanygate in Leyland, where he played with his many cousins and relatives, of which there are over fifty in total on his father’s side alone. Taylorian’s heavily religious grandparents took him to various Catholic churches in the area along with his cousin, Thomas Taylor, with whom he shared a brotherly bond. The most frequent church they visited was St Mary’s & St John Southworths R C Church in Samlesbury. It is this aspect of staunch religiosity in Taylorian’s childhood that is argued to form the undertones of faith and religion in his works, especially in relation to the faith of the fictional character of Jesse Millette. It is also during this time that Taylorian formed an interest in piano playing, primarily from his older cousins, whom were already keen piano players. Taylorian spent most of his weekends playing out in the fields and gardens of his grandparent’s estate with his cousins, and spent his evenings with his grandmother, Irene, with whom he was the closest during his childhood. On his mother’s side, Taylorian has two sisters, Lucia and Charlotte, and on his father’s side, has two sisters and three brothers, giving Taylorian a total of seven siblings, with Lucia being the only sibling older than Taylorian himself. Due to the difference of nine years in age between Taylorian and his younger siblings, they did not play a large role in Taylorian’s upbringing, and although he lived with his sister, Lucia, he was much closer to his cousins on his father’s side. Both his father and mother went on to marry his stepmother and stepfather, in 2008 and 2012 respectively, which had been a point of emotional contention for Taylorian all the way up to his early teenage years, notably up until his idea for Jesse Millette emerged. Taylorian became distancing himself from his grandparents, Derek and Irene Taylor, after his refusal to stay at their house at weekends anymore when he reach the age of eleven years old, which was met with dismay, especially by his grandmother, from whom he was made to feel guilt-ridden for his refusal. From this moment onwards, Taylorian gradually became closer to his grandparents on his mother’s side, and it is with them that Taylorian was closer during his teenage years, especially after his grandad Derek’s death in 2013. Notably, Taylorian did not see his grandad Derek a total of three weeks before his death, and his grandmother, Irene, whom died two years later in 2015, a total of three months before her death. Taylorian moved house a total of four times during his childhood, with his final childhood home being his mother and stepfather’s house in Penwortham, Preston. After his parents separated, Taylorian never lived with his father again. Education Taylorian attended St Mary’s and St Benedict’s Roman Catholic Primary School from the age of five until he was eleven. He went on to attend the associated high school, Brownedge St Mary’s Catholic High School, from the age of eleven until he was sixteen. During this time, Taylorian went on a number of trips including Stratford-upon-Avon where he experienced his first Shakespeare play, and to Geneva, Switzerland, to visit the United Nations headquarters and CERN. Taylorian enjoyed a rich school life, and successful education at both his primary and secondary schools. Taylorian’s optional choices for his GCSE’s were History, Geography, and German. It was during year ten, at the age of fifteen, that Taylorian thought of the initial concept for the Jesse Millette idea and character, but not until he left high school did the idea begin to develop and further mature. In 2014, Taylorian left secondary school, and began his attendance at Cardinal Newman College in Preston where he studied English Literature and Language, Media Studies, and Geography. During his college studies, Taylorian was accepted on a trip to Los Angeles, United States, during which he visited Hollywood movie sets, attended the New York Film Academy, and visited the headquarters of Sony Pictures, and Warner Brothers Pictures. In 2016, at the age of eighteen, Taylorian began his university career at the University of Central Lancashire, where he chose to study a Business and Marketing degree. It was during this time that his ideas for Jesse Millette, and wider, though still related ideas, began to develop further and mature beyond their initial conceptualisations. The Jesse Millette Idea The origin of the Jesse Millette idea has already been clouded in mystery through the various rumours that have formed since its conception, which occurred on the fifteenth birthday of Taylorian, on 1st July 2013. The very initial concept for Jesse Millette consisted of the fictional character and his cousin, Harriet Millette, attending a function at their estranged family’s estate, which is a book not to be included into The Original Jesse Millette Series, and the title of which remains unknown to the public. From this initial concept, the idea rapidly expanded into The Original Jesse Millette Series, as well as various other mystery, and non-mystery related series. As Taylorian’s education continued into his later teenage years during his attendance of Cardinal Newman College and the University of Central Lancashire, the expansion of the character continued into the realms of philosophy, terminology, as well as a greater advanced literary breadth, the details of which are still largely unpublished. Later Teenage Years (Post-Jesse Millette) Taylorian describes his own “lack of identity” before the Jesse Millette idea came to him, which later turned into an obsession and became so engrained in his life, that he considered it his “vocation”. Everything he came across in his life, and everything he learned during his formal education, but also his autodidactic education, was always related back to the expansion of the Jesse Millette idea. The years known as his Post-Jesse Millette teenage years are generally considered to be between the years of fifteen and nineteen, and it is during this time that Taylorian grew much closer to his younger brothers and sisters, as well as to his stepmother and father. Due to the rapid expansion of the Jesse Millette idea taking place during this period, especially between the age of seventeen and nineteen, Taylorian’s home and personal life was largely placed into the background, with the main family trauma being the dispute over the will and the subsequent inheritance of Taylorian’s grandparents’ estate. After the death of his grandmother, Irene, Taylorian’s extended family on his father’s side largely become estranged from one another, and although Taylorian grew closer with his father, stepmother, and his siblings during this time, the majority of his cousins, whom he was once extremely close to, were no longer in regular contact with him. However, Taylorian’s expansion of the Jesse Millette idea took full hold during this time, and this five year period of his life largely revolved around the development of the Jesse Millette character, as well as all else the expansion of his ideas encompassed. Early Career Taylorian’s first occupation was at the age of fourteen at his mother, Louise’s, hairdressing salon called Eulocis, in the town of Chorley, Lancashire. Later, at the age of eighteen, Taylorian began volunteering at Hoghton Tower, a fortified stately home in the village of Hoghton, and was thereafter, quickly offered a paid marketing and business-related role. Taylorian was in frequent interaction with the de Hoghton family, including Sir Bernard and Lady Rosanna de Hoghton, as well as their son and daughter, as is evident from the first official portrait of Taylorian, which was taken by the de Hoghton’s son, Thomas. Taylorian, whilst also completing his university degree, was heavily involved in the marketing of the Tower, as well as creating greater relations between Hoghton Tower and the University of Central Lancashire. During his time at Hoghton Tower, Taylorian was further inspired by the rich architectural and ornamental features of the Tower, both interiorly and exteriorly. In addition to this, the eerie and often atmospheric character of the Tower arguably had further influence upon Taylorian’s early literary works. Influences It is undoubted that both the Nancy Drew Series and the Hardy Boys Series of mysteries hold a huge influence over the general demeanour, themes, and idillic atmosphere of the Jesse Millette mystery books, and as quoted by Taylorian, he loved to read both of these series. Taylorian was particularly interested in the life and authorship of Mildred Wirt Benson, the writer of many of the Nancy Drew books. Other notable works that are held to have influenced Taylorian, especially the Jesse Millette mystery books, are Vango by Timoethée de Fombelle, as well as the Enid Blyton mystery books. Musical and compositional career Taylorian, along with many of his cousins, enjoyed many years of piano lessons on his grandparents’ baby grand which eventually culminated in him attending the Heylings music school , based in Chorley, Lancashire. By the age of nineteen, Taylorian had participated in examinations up to grade five level, as well as a grade four music theory qualification, both of which were awarded by the Associated Board of the Royal Schools of Music (ABRSM). After participating in his grade five assessment, Taylorian’s musical interests turned towards the composition of pieces whilst still under the tutorage of the Heylings music school. Freemasonry Taylorian is also an open Freemason of the Lancaster City lodge, and although the details of his initiation into the fraternity, and his interactions within the group, are largely unknown, Taylorian is still one of the youngest Freemasons to ever join the fraternity, as he first expressed interest at the age of seventeen and actually accepted to join a year later, at the age of eighteen. External links * Official Website - www.brandontaylorian.com * Official Facebook Page - www.facebook.com/BrandonTaylorian * Official Facebook Profile - www.facebook.com/BrandonRTaylorian * Official Twitter Profile - www.twitter.com/BrandonReeceTay * Official Instagram Profile - www.instagram.com/BrandonTaylorian References Category:Philosophers Category:Philosophy Category:Millettism Category:Millettarian Category:Millettarian Philosophy Category:Omnidoxy Category:Cometan Category:Brandon Taylorian Category:Taylorianism Category:Astronism